Assorted Poetry
by Kitwarrior24
Summary: Most of these poems are based off of Hetalia, but some are not. Read and Review.
1. Poem 1

**Hey guys, Kit here! This is one poem of many I will posting. This is an original, so please enjoy!**

* * *

A simple, yet soulful sound

sends a joyous yet calming air

a simple breath of timeless glee

will bring a hope, so close, so far

The festive spirit of endless bliss

distracts us all from the toil

a day for fun and a day for friends

fitting that the world will never end

The day draws to a close, and gone

a slight breeze will stir the air

before it comes lifeless, like always

and it will stay, 'till we return

The silence and the darkness come

and for nine weeks or days or years

and they will pass and life will return

and the days will continue forever more

* * *

**And thats the first one. I write these in school so yep! Ciao for Now!**


	2. Poem 2

**Hey guys, Kit here! This is one poem of many I will posting. This is an original, so please enjoy!**

* * *

A world left without a voice

a soul gone from the home you know

only sound is noise, endless noise

and fifty million years to come, the same

The chill is back and here it will remain

a fire dies and leaves, forever, forever

dark in peace, but still will stay

the warmth spreads, but color doesn't return

The silence breaks, if only for a moment

a soft but deafening sound, there, then not

and stillness returns and then, nothing

forever and always, until the end, nothing

The only color in the world is dark

it covers everything, clouds it from view

never, will the color fade, only darken

until the ends of the earth, forever

* * *

**Heres another poem. Again this has no name. Ciao for Now!**


	3. Poem 3

**Hey guys, Kit here! This is one poem of many I will posting. This is an original, so please enjoy!**

* * *

A single petal falls among a sea of blue

and a bee buzzes amongst the beauty

leaves blow across the field, rustling

trees stretch their arms, trying to retrieve them

Birds sing in their arms, rocked to sleep

an owl asks and another replies the same way

a light comes on, followed by another

and on chandelier alights, brighter than them all

Grass sways as the wind whistles

and snakes slither down below

an ant creeps across a blade of green

and a butterfly flies lazy past in the air

The rain will fall, and clouds will show

sometimes there, but always fleeting

come and go on a early summer breeze

until the petal's path reverse

* * *

**And another one gone. Once again not titled, but I promise the next one will have a title. Ciao for Now!**


	4. American Revolution

**Hey guys, Kit here! This is one poem of many I will posting. This is an original, so please enjoy!**

* * *

American Revolution

A fight, a brawl, a battle

The roar of thunder, a clap in the clouds

rain pours down across the field,

with mud and steam on cannon heads

A shout, a cry, a wail

A red uniform collides with blue

and a hard fought battle for dominance will ensue

a fight that could determine which side will fall

A sob, a heartfelt sob catching in a throat

one man is down, a rifle pointed at his chest

his eyes plead for mercy, the other's cold as steel

a shot rings in the silence, and the man falls lifeless

Silence on the battlefield

As medics run, but all is lost

a man in red lies still upon the ground

a smoking gun in the blue man's hand

This is just the beginning

But the war is already won

one man fallen, by an American hand

signals the British's final stand

* * *

**I admit that this is loosely based on Hetalia. The next poem is the Reverse American Revolution.  
**


	5. Reverse American Revolution

**Hey guys, Kit here! This is one poem of many I will posting. This is an original, so please enjoy!**

* * *

Reverse American Revolution

A field in ruin, grass trampled down

one sign that the country has fallen

was the broken flag, muddy on the ground

no longer recognized as the red, white and blue

A Union Jack stands tall and proud

colors rippling in the wind

and the grass trod down around it

the only sign of the battle that was fought

A fight for independence long ago

A battle won, a battle lost, no one knows

only the outcome of the war

red rises on the backs of fallen blue

Not a country, but a colony

A republic of the crown

A crown ruled by Queen and Church

A country, strong and proud

People glimpse what might have been

with their country strong and sure

they think about what might have been

if they had won the war

* * *

**There we go! The reverse version, where England won the American Revolution.**


End file.
